1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display panel and a display apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a display panel including a color filter polarizing layer and a polarizing layer and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel includes first and second substrates having a liquid crystal layer therebetween, and a polarizing film for polarizing light incident to the first and second substrates. Also, the LCD panel includes a color filter layer in order to create different colors with light. While the incident light passes through the polarizing film and the color filter layer, its optical efficiency becomes lowered. The polarized component transmitting the light through the polarizing film may be adjusted in accordance with the type of liquid crystal included in the LCD panel. Meanwhile, the LCD panel may further include a dual brightness enhance film (DBEF) at a light-incident side so as to compensate for the loss of light due to polarization.
However, the polarizing film and the DBEF increase manufacturing costs of the LCD panel or the display apparatus and make a manufacturing process complicated.